Tina's Secret
by GleeFanfictionNinja
Summary: Tina's secret is that she has a GP (Girl Penis) this is the adventures of Tina and the glee club experimenting. Heavily SMUT based. Rated MA.


_Well, Hello again. I'm back with another story! Isn't it surprising? _

_Here's the warning! This story will be HEAVY on SMUT! So please, if you don't feel comfortable with it. Stop reading NOW!_

_So, Let's start with a little introduction and background with the story. So, the main character in this story is G!P Tina. Now, I'm just starting with this one-shot but this may end up becoming a series of one-shots depending on if you, my readers enjoy it._

_G!P stories, for those of you who don't know is girl!penis, meaning my character of Tina has a dick, now, just for your knowledge, no pussy, just a cock and balls. She was born like this._

_This first story is set during high school, during Tina's junior year. This story involves Tina and Mercedes (who's in her senior year). _

_So, Lets set the scene, Glee club is only a few weeks out from competing at sectionals, and as always at this time, there are non-stop rehearsals and 'Booty Camp'. Tina and Mike, being two of the best dancers help Mr Schue run Booty Camp. Mercedes is one of the laziest and uncoordinated members of the glee club and is the only girl who has to go to mandatory booty camp. Tina is assigned to help Mercedes. We will be starting this story, in the auditorium, everyone but Mercedes and Tina have left for the night._

Tina sighs softly as Mercedes messes up the steps again, running her fingers through her long black hair "Mercedes… c'mon, you know the steps… you can definitely do this!" Mercedes sits down on the stage and rolls her eyes "I can't do this… I don't see why I cant just sing, and not dance! These steps are too hard, I just can't do them!" Tina sits down next to Mercedes, rubbing her back, Tina had a huge crush on Mercedes, and had for a while. "Well, how about we finish for the night? Hit the showers?" Mercedes nods and walks out of the room, going to the locker rooms.

Tina waited a while, doing some dancing before walking to the girls locker rooms, she looks around making sure that no one was around before walking inside, opening her locker before beginning to strip off, placing her clothing into her locker, she strips down to her bra and special panties, groaning as she sees that the panties had a huge bulge in them, she was so hard, so turned on from spending the afternoon with Mercedes.

Tina slowly unclasps her bra, placing it in her locker before stripping off her panties, her long, thick cock springing out and standing up in attention. As her member was released, she let out a low moan, it was so much relief to be out of those tight, tight panties. Tina softly wraps her hand around her large length, pumping her hand slowly as she walks into the shower cubicle, her shower gel in her other hand, she locks her door behind her and turns on the water, still softly pumping her small hand around her cock.

Tina steps into the warm water and starts pumping her hand faster, placing her shower gel on the floor. Her head falls back as she moans loudly in pleasure, her fingertips caressing the underside of her cock, running along the thick vein. "Oh, Yes… Mercedes!"

Her other hand begins to softly palming her aching balls. Her breathing becomes heavier as she feels herself near closer to her orgasm, a drip of precum coating her tip, she moans out louder and pumps her hand faster, the hand that was working her balls moves to her small breasts, palming them softly, letting out a loud moan as she tugs on her nipple.

Mercedes had gone to her locker to get some clothes before walking to the locker room, as she walks in she hears Tina's loud moans and her eyes widen as she walks towards the cubicle the moans were coming from. Tina's moans became louder and she is almost at her climax, she moans out loudly again "Mercedes! Don't stop!" Hearing this made Mercedes even more interested, instantly recognising the voice that was now moaning her name over and over. TINA! She couldn't believe it. She had no idea what to do, but boy was it turning her on. She felt her panties start to wetten as she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"T.. are you okay in there? Let me in… I want to know what's going on…" She said as she slowly began to undress herself, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. Tina was more than surprised by what she heard "I.. uh… are you sure?" Mercedes, beginning to get impatient softly began rubbing her clit, letting out a tiny moan "Tina… I heard you moaning my name… and I…. I want you… please… lets just fool around in there…"

Tina had never told anyone about her 'not so little friend' and was a little nervous. "o-okay… but you have to promise that you wont freak out…" Mercedes rolls her eyes, massaging her large breasts "Tina.. just open the door already!" Tina slowly opens the door, letting Mercedes walk in.

Mercedes runs her eyes down Tina's body, starting at her face she slowly runs her eyes down to Tina's breasts, the small, but perfectly rounded and perky breasts, next travelling down the girls flat stomach, she gasps loudly when she sees Tina's large cock, licking her lips. "Damn… You're huge T!" Tina raises an eyebrow, softly wrapping her hand around her cock again "You're not freaked out?"

Mercedes shakes her head slowly. "Fuck no… This is the best of both worlds baby… tits and a cock!" Tina blushes deeply as Mercedes steps closer, locking the door behind them and kisses Tina deeply.

Tina instantly kisses back, wrapping her arms around Mercedes neck, letting out a low moan as their tongues slide into each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Tina's tip softly nudging against Mercedes' clit. They both moan softly in pleasure, pulling away from the kiss.

Tina bites her lip, stepping away slightly, but Mercedes shakes her head slowly. "Don't… its okay… I want you to fuck me Tina… Take me…" Tina nods slowly as Mercedes leans back against the wall of the shower, she moves closer to Mercedes, kissing her deeply as she slowly slides deep into Mercedes tightness.

The two girls moan out loudly as Tina begins thrusting slowly. Mercedes bringing her leg up to wrap around Tina's waist, allowing the girl to thrust deeper and harder into Mercedes' tightness. Tina begins pounding into Mercedes roughly, having absolutely no mercy. This was the first time for the both of them, but they were both loving the immense pleasure they received from the act.

Mercedes screams out loudly as Tina's tip hits her spot roughly, instantly releasing around the Asians length, breathing heavily as she slumps against the wall. Tina comes soon after, shooting her load deep into Mercedes, kissing her deeply.

"Wow…" Mercedes whispers "whenever you need a fuck… come and find me baby… ill be happy to give it up again…" Mercedes slips out of the shower and dries off before walking off, leaving Tina alone, daydreaming about what had just happened.

_So, That's my second story done! I think ill definitely be writing some more one-shots of Tina's adventures, having more people finding out about her secret. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
